Ella y Él
by SakariUchihaYagami
Summary: <html><head></head>Sakura y Sasuke se encuentran en medio del campo de batalla, ambos consientes de lo que a sucedido ya hace tanto tiempo. La Haruno luchará contra él y él contra ella, terminando en un final trágico.</html>


TITULO: _ELLA Y ÉL_

CATEGORIA: _Drama/Tragedia_

EDAD RECOMENDADA: _TODOS_

PERSONAJES: _Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha_

CAPÍTULOS: _Único_ -_One Shot-–_

_DISCLAMER: _**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_** ELLA Y ÉL**_

Ella. Una mujer guapa, de cabellera abundante y de un color bastante raro pero exótico que hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, de rostro fino y labios carnosos, una mujer única.

Él. Un hombre alto y poseedor de un cuerpo bastante deseable para cualquier fémina. De piel nívea y semblante duro, sus ojos negros no dudaban en poseerte con tan solo mirarles, y su cabellos negro azabache.

Ella, dulce y tierna, nada atrevida pero tampoco dejada. Fuerte y de gran madurez mental para su corta edad. Sensible y amorosa.

Él, frío e insensible, de gran determinación y fortaleza. Deseoso de pode. Cruel y amargo, egoísta y orgulloso.

Ambos mirándose, uno al otro. El tiempo había bastado para cambiar a los dos. Ya no eran unos niños pero tampoco adultos, simplemente eran jóvenes que habían fallado en muchas cosas y rectificado en otras….

Ella ya no era la misma, había crecido, ya no lloraba por cualquier cosa.

Y él no se quedaba atrás. También había cambiado, era más fuerte y… aquella sensibilidad que una vez tubo había desaparecido por completo.

Ella creía jugar con él, y él con ella.

Todo lo que había pasado, el tiempo se había encargado de borrarlo se decía ella, mientras él se burlaba y con cinismo se reía creyéndose el insensible.

Él la provocó pero también… la hirió.

Ella lo contra atacó y no se dejó.

Ambos pensando en controlar al otro pero ni siquiera se podían controlar a si mismos.

Ella explotó y se lanzó sobre él.

Él se defendió y se enfureció.

Deseaba tenerla a su merced, pensaba que aún era esa niña que siempre le perseguía en la infancia, pero estaba equivocado, aquella mujer que tenía al frente no le rogaría ni mucho menos se dejaría pisotear por él.

El ambiente frío y denso, provocaba nostalgia y debilidad para ambos, pero ninguno sedería estando frente al otro.

Ella quería mostrarle que había madurado y él se hacía el indiferente.

Las palabras no existían para ninguno de los dos a falta de no poderlas expresar.

Ella no podía hablar, si lo hacía su voz se quebraría y la haría débil frente a él.

Él tampoco podía expresar nada, su voz no salía, un nudo en su garganta lo afligía pues no quería mostrar sus sentimientos.

Como buenos ninjas que eran debían darse a valer, no se iban a dejar tan fácil, no, no lo harían ni aunque estuvieran frente a la persona que más querían. Un ninja no debe dejar que sus sentimientos influyan en su trabajo. Ambos lo sabían.

El deber de ella era vencerlo, él era buscado por las 5 naciones y a pesar de ser su ex compañero y su amor imposible debía hacerlo. Quería salvarlo de su oscuridad y de su perdición.

Él sonrió con cinismo al verla furiosa y lista para atacar con kunai en mano.

Ella se sintió intimidada pero aún así corrió para llegar hasta él.

Él burló sus cientos de ataques con facilidad.

Ella se sentía impotente ante él y por supuesto estaba cansada.

Jadeando corrió de nuevo para atacarlo, él estaba a su límite después de "pelear" tanto con ella y aún así imitó lo que ella hacía.

Ella corría de derecha a izquierda y él de izquierda a derecha.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió, al parecer en cámara lenta.

Ella tenía un kunai envenenado.

Y él su katana combinada con su poderoso chidori.

Se enfrentaron mutuamente chocando con su contrincante.

Él la apuñaló mientras que ella hizo lo mismo.

Estando a escasos centímetros, sintiendo la respiración del otro, mirándose a los ojos se arrepintieron pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ella sangraba por la herida y él comenzaba a paralizarse por el veneno.

Ambos morirían a manos del otro.

Ella cayó sobre él, con los ojos entre cerrados y su labios abiertos.

Él la miró y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas.

Pronto dejaron de respirar y quedaron tirados en el campo de batalla.

Ella encima de él.

Ella. Sakura Haruno, la molestia rosa como la llamaba él.

Y él. Sasuke Uchiha, el tempano de hielo, nombre que le había dado ella.

** FIN**


End file.
